User talk:Mak23686
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Cam page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DanTD (Talk) 19:49, February 7, 2010 Pic From iTunes Mak, check out this pic from iTunes. Cool! Mak, just to let ya know, I'm a girl.Roxas is my favorite videogame character.Roxas82 03:12, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Cam relationship page So, do you like how the page is coming out with all the new sections? Roxas82 21:22, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Well I thought it'd be good to show the relationship's different aspects that way, by comparing it to other relationships on other programs. Also, it brings up the fact that this relationship is very probable, considering other shows use the same "Romantic Two Girl Friendship" theme as the creator of iCarly does.Roxas82 18:18, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Keep up the good work with the Cam Relationship page, Long time iCarly fan, new to the wiki. Sharly ( Shelby/ Carly ) page? I was thinking of making a new page for that coupling, but idk if it's a waste of time as it wouldn't be so long, likely the same length as the Felanie page. Your thoughts? btw are you ok with the galleries on the Cam page? I thought it would make the page more organized.Roxas82 20:33, April 25, 2010 (UTC) re:Sharly/ Felanie Agreed. I'd love to see the look on Freddie's face. I really wish she would come back, but I think Dan's shifting towards Creddie. I believe he ships Creddie, and Seddie was a result of executive meddling. As for Cam, he knows exactly what he's doing, so their scenes are definitely intentional, I just think he's afraid to go further with it, for fear of losing the target demographic. A while back, it was rumored that Shelby would be a recurring character, but I don't see that, as Victoria has her own show now. The same with Melanie, I don't see her returning. Roxas82 21:20, April 25, 2010 (UTC) True, but Dan did it all the time with Drake and Josh, and played it off as humor. Parents already don't like the talk of 'boobs' and 'panties' and he's talked with some personally about it when he had a Live Journal. The man could plea anyone out of jail, he scripts Cam scenes, then says it's a matter of interpretation. To avoid uproar, he'll have an odd scene be girl/girl or guy/guy ( ex: the Naked day talk with Freddie and Spencer in iTwins ) and encourage it as normal banter or humor. Dan could pull off Cam, if he does it in the last season of the last episode. I just can't see Creddie as plausible, he already wrote that out for me, and Seddie seems rushed with no chemistry. I can't see a girl pushing a guy out of a treehouse after breaking a tennis raquet over his head, then falling in love with him ( after their kiss ). At least she'd be less violent towards him, but no. She plays the slap game with him in iQuit iCarly. How does everyone not see this? Roxas82 21:37, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Ah for the love of money is the root of all evil. For Season 3, I don't see Melanie returning, Season 4 is an option. Last year, Jennette worked on a CD I believe, and sustained an injury around June, which led some to believe she may not appear in iWon't Cancel the Show. This would make it hard to do more screentime as another character. Some even said she was let go for undisclosed reasons. However, if Carly visits Sam's house, as Dan suggested she would, there's a possibility for Melanie to visit. He should at least resolve that conflict. Dan starts ALOT of shipping wars, which could possibly lose him more fans if he doesn't give them what they want, and signs point to Creddie being what the majority wants. Overall, he may tease it, then just have everyone be friends. Roxas82 21:57, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Wow, my former history teacher uses the term "selective amnesia". I think he got it from "Men Are From Mars, Women Are From Venus". Roxas82 01:51, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Dan's up to something... Wonder what that kiss with Danielle and Nora was all about, because it gives a glimmer of hope for Cam, even if it was done for humor, and the girl who initiated it was a psycho. Maybe he's testing tha waters? What do you think?Roxas82 19:00, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Re:Cam Relationship page Wow, that's awesome Mak! It's an honor working with you and others on the page, and recognition is just icing on the cake! Roxas82 18:37, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Probably because they know if things were different, Sam and Carly would be together.Roxas82 19:56, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Fans' reactions to the kiss Here's a link to a forum for iCarly and Carly/Sam. Maybe this can kinda gauge reactions of Cam fans about the kiss, and even regular fans: http://community.livejournal.com/nick_girlslash/77971.html Roxas82 17:50, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Nevel could also be considered a part of that. He acts & sounds somewhat feminine, and is known for notorious lines, like "I send guys alot of places..."Roxas82 18:21, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Cute Cam banter http://danwarp.blogspot.com/2010/06/ibeat-heat-survival-of-hottest-coming.html Some Cam banter was initiated on Dan's Blog... as soon as I saw it, I thought "hooray for Cam finally getting some comments!" Hopefully Dan actually reads this stuff, because some viewers are really intelligent...well maybe all except that last commenter. " I still don't think Sam would ever have a BOYfriend. She never lasts with any of them, and the subtext between her and Carly is pretty thick, so y'know... CatJadeOTP · *Hug* You're awesome. But yeah, I could never imagine Sam having a boyfriend. Have you noticed that hers don't last more than an episode? And that the only character Carly dated for longer than 30 minutes (heh.) was Griffin? Who is aweful like Sam? :D Darn the show being on a kid's network. XD YanH · Heh... I'm always a bit reluctant to speak up in favour of Cam. Seddie fans tend to be rather vocal, especially when you say something to endanger their ship. Posts like yours make it worth it, though *hug* Also, another Cade shipper? High five! animallover · Is cam sam and carly? and cade cat and jade? If thats it why would u even think like that??? Its a kid show and thats gross " Roxas82 00:32, June 25, 2010 (UTC) I don't think I'd mind it staying the same, or the 'status quo' on iCarly, so long as a relationship isn't pushed. Seddie/Creddie will be in the mix ( most likely ), but if he goes for either ship, and can't address the flaw in it, that'd bother me a bit, because that'd seem rushed or a way of appeasing a certain group of fans. Dan always seemed to insert Cam subtext, and that seems to be a win for Cam shippers anyday, including me. Either way, I just liked Cam being out there, not just on Cam forums or on this wiki.Roxas82 05:36, June 25, 2010 (UTC) "Seddie fans tend to be rather vocal, especially when you say something to endanger their ship." Wow. Really? That is a HUGE stereotype! You know what, yes, I am a Seddie shipper, but I don't go around screaming at the people who don't like this ship! Yes, I voice my opinion, but for the most part, it's around other Seddie shippers! And I'm sure there are people who ship all sorts of other things who voice their opinions, too. Pancake2 19:15, August 30, 2010 (UTC) RE, RE: categories If it really bothers you I will try to add less categories. Sorry I was so pushy on the other blog I wrote to you :( Userboxes Catwoman 54 created a "Tandre" userbox on Victorious Wiki, so I modified the template and made userboxes for this wiki! --SeddieBerserker 03:41, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Blog I posted a blog about adding random categories to win awards. I don't think anyone noticed it. -- SeddieBerserker 20:16, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :I don't know of a way to create an administrator-only blog. I guess we should keep reminding people that less categories is better. -- SeddieBerserker 20:41, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :The Community Corner would be a good place to do that. Templates I'm also creating warning templates -- SeddieBerserker 17:25, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :Do you like them? -- SeddieBerserker 18:26, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: abuse of templates I would like to limit the use to administrators and rollbackers, that's where the signature comes in. Btw, this wiki needs a beaurocrat. -- SeddieBerserker 19:32, August 24, 2010 (UTC) : I don't think there's a way to limit their use, we just need to write a policy. I'm also trying to find out if one of us can become a beaurocrat. -- SeddieBerserker 19:55, August 24, 2010 (UTC) : : Did you see what I did with this page? -- SeddieBerserker (talk) 07:07, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Oh, okay. Thanks for at least having the decency to explain what was going on to me. Most people won't even do that. I was really confused. And I'm sorry for the name calling. I didn't mean to offend anyone whatsoever. But you didn't have to insult me like that. That's rather jerkish of you. Lord Rapter 20:01, August 25, 2010 (UTC) It's fine. I shouldn't have even posted that stuff in the first place. I was just very angry, and I've calmed down now. Sorry for all the trouble. Lord Rapter 22:47, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Vote Did you vote in my blog? Could you also leave a comment that you're an administrator, so wikia staff can see it? Thanks -- SeddieBerserker (talk) 16:38, August 26, 2010 (UTC) I'd like to report this guy. User:Lardb772 keeps harassing me on my talk page. Considering he only has 3 edits, he probably made an account on here just to mess with me. Lord Rapter 17:24, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I saw. I read the comment you left on his talk. Thanks a lot, man. Lord Rapter 17:38, August 26, 2010 (UTC) What do you think of Jax? -- SeddieBerserker (talk) 22:14, August 26, 2010 (UTC) If you think that FanFic is long... You know how you said that the FanFic that you wrote about on your profile was extremely long, guess what! I read one with 147 chapters!! And the chapters each had some thousands of words in them, too. I guess there aren't many excruciatingly long iCarly FanFics out there, but with the small world we all live in, we're all bound to find others who have read them! :) Re: Catagories I'm sorry about the catagories (not sure how to spell it). My cousin got onto my account and put those on because she thought she was helping me. Shes only 11 so I don't think she fully understood that it didn't make much sense. I changed my password so she couldn't get on it anymore. Sorry again. ~XxBerryxX~ FanFic Okay here it is http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4593934/1/The_bGreatest_b_bSecret_b. But just to let you know, it is Seddie. Pancake2 00:06, August 30, 2010 (UTC) AU? What does that mean? Pancake2 18:36, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Ahh, that makes sense... Yeah, I guess it is kind of like that... Pancake2 18:48, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Hi Thanks for the welcome and i have a question how to upload a picture? Sorry... Sorry, I wasn't trying to be mean... It's just that I really don't like stereotypes, they drive me nuts!Pancake2 19:36, August 30, 2010 (UTC) need some help hey i just wanted to know if you could tell me how to upload a video on a page? cause i went to the seddie videopage and looked for a button or something, so maybe you can help me =) thanks Fanfictions. Hey Mak. I know you're probably busy being, you know, an admin. But do you write fanfictions? It would seem like you would be a good fanfic writer. Just you know asking. Some guy just disrespected you to a new level. One some unneeded page about iCarly eps. It's called Unknown and some guy named PersonUDontNo said something about you being crap and tired of your crap. He called you insanly annoying. He said your uncapable of working on a wiki page. Just check out the page. So you can see what the guy wrote in the comment section. Yeah, found it! thanks alot =) Seddie comment (format) problem Mak, there's a problem with the comment 'StarlightSweetie' wrote about 1 hour ago on the Seddie page. It has a long dotted line across and especially way down on the page. I don't know how S.S. did that, but can you fix it so we don't have to scroll so far down to see the older comments. I saw it again on Jennette McCurdy's page by '123Glamma' about 4 hours ago. What causes that? Is it something they did? Can you mention it to them on those respective pages on how to avoid it? Can you fix it? Thanks! Katydidit 20:55, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Carly Bashing There's a couple of blogs that are quite hard on Carly. Should we delete them? There's a possibility they could lead to wars. -- SeddieBerserker (talk) 02:30, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Hi! can I ask for a list of the admins on this wiki? I'm new here Hi! I'm new on the Wiki. Can I ask for a list of the admins on this wiki? .Seddie.Purple.Kara. 08:55, September 4, 2010 (UTC).Seddie.Purple.Kara. Possible Problem..? Hey, just wanted to let you know that the user iCarlyRulez5101 has pretty made two extremely stupid (and I'm not trying to be mean, it just really is) edits. Just check it out.. these two pages that he/she made should be deleted. Didn't really know who else to go to, so yeah. Thanks lol IgnaLovesPancakes 23:36, September 4, 2010 (UTC)IgnaLovesPancakes Sarly Relationship Junior1994 keeps creating this page. It's a duplicate of Cam Relationship. -- SeddieBerserker (talk) 20:53, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Tommystar is destroying the Episode Guide page User 'Tommystar' is systematically destroying the Episode Guide page with numerous phony edits. Please revert all his edits from earlier today. Thanks. BTW, when do I get to be an admin. so I can do this myself instead of asking you or another admin.? Soon? Katydidit 23:13, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Tommystar I was going to give him a final warning, but ok. -- SeddieBerserker (talk) 07:17, September 7, 2010 (UTC) You're right, Katydidit did warn them. -- SeddieBerserker (talk) 08:30, September 7, 2010 (UTC) : I only could warn and report him as a private person, not as an admin. Katydidit 13:26, September 7, 2010 (UTC) seas hey :) Ich sprach von der Serie die letztes Jahr rauskam, "Das Haus Anubis"... Sie ist zwar nicht die beste Serie, aber ich mag sie(vorallem weil für mich die meisten deutschen serien.. naja, sucken) -- was hälst du davon? Ahh, und ich wusste nicht das du n' admin auf der Seite bist. aber gut zu wissen =P mfg, alica :) Alica123 13:26, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ---- Achso. Schaue is mir an weil Vampire Diaries&Desperate Housewifes nicht mehr laufen.. Achja, magst du vielleicht die?^^ Re: Tommystar Whatever decisions you make, I'll back you up. -- SeddieBerserker (talk) 16:33, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Sam Puckett pic deletion Mak, how come you deleted a personal pic favorite of mine from Sam Puckett's page? This one, specifically: ISaved_your_Life, Carly and Sam.jpg|"Up against the wall! Feet apart!" from iSaved Your Life Something wrong with it or unsuitable for Sam's page you hadn't noticed before? What is your reason for the deletion? Would it be ok to have it on the iSaved Your Life page instead? Thanks. Katydidit 09:59, September 8, 2010 (UTC) what happened? Something weird just happened. The awards chart that appears on user pages vanished. What happened? --Edward Rankin (talk) 13:03, September 8, 2010 (UTC) can u please look at the recent messages on my talk page that seddie lover left me. i am not only offended by her, im in shock that she hasnt been banned. here i am trying to make peace and she doesnt like that. and she is accusing me of me being 2 sure creddie will happen meanwhile today i wrote on a blog saying that i like creddie but im starting to not mind seddie, thank you. Emlick96 16:37, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Her...... Well Emlick96, was being pretty rude on my sister and cousin. And plus, my mom says if anybody, and I mean ANYBODY messed with me or my sister, we stand up to them. And I'm sort of like a second mom figure to my sister. And if anybody messed with my sister, I will break them! Another issue is people I fighting over something that stupid and unimportant. I can careless what people think of a goth girl like me. And besides, I just got back on this wiki and I've been here for two years. So I have to look out for my sister or else I'm grounded from Florida, ya got all that? If.... Look, it's call learnnig a lesson. If I miss going to Florida, the girl will be sleeping with the undead! Also, she acting like an immature child, although I'm a child myself! Plus, this year we're going tothe Kids Choice Awards 2011, since we've got the Tickets for it. And if I miss that to, next she'll sleep in a haunted house. I'm goth, if your wondering this, but in real life. So if the girl still has a bad attitude, I'll really give it to her flesh handed! Your getting all this, sweet cheeks?